


Adrenaline

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adrenaline, Anxiety, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Panic, Short, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "Hi," Patton breathed, green eyes wide and freckles standing out on his cheeks and nose."Hey," Virgil replied, still breathless with leftover fear. "You okay?"Whumptober day one: shaky hands.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> So I as a rule usually don't write Moxiety since it's canonically more of a father/son relationship even though all the Sides are literally Thomas (but as with R/emr/om it's just the canon relationships and not the actor behind it all) but this just seemed so cute that I couldn't resist.
> 
> This is more fluff than whump but hey start off with some happy vibes

All Virgil heard was the scrape of a stool across a hard floor and a tiny yelp and he was moving, launching himself across the room to somehow snag Patton before he hit the ground.

"Hi," Patton breathed, green eyes wide and freckles standing out on his cheeks and nose.

"Hey," Virgil replied, still breathless with residual fear. "You okay?"

Patton nodded.

"How did you move that fast?" Logan asked. "That was quite impressive."

Virgil set Patton down lightly, shoving his shaking hands in his pockets. "Adrenaline?" he guessed, silently cursing how unsteady his voice was.

"Hmm." Logan didn't reply, just hummed and turned back to his book.

"Hey, uhm, Virgil?"

He turned to face Patton so fast that his hair nearly whipped him in the face and _oh god he needed a haircut so bad-_

"So you think you can let go of me now? I'm okay," Patton assured him. "But this is kinda hurting my ribs."

Virgil noticed that his arm had ended up wound protectively around Patton's waist. "Sorry," he said, snatching his arm away from his friend.

Patton just shrugged it off. "No need to be sorry, Virge! I'm a-okay!"

There was a pause where they met each others's gaze and held it, Virgil's grey eyes locking onto Patton's green.

"Kiss me?" he breathed. The words slipped out before he could stop them, and even as he grimaced, trying to stutter out an apology, Patton was pulling him forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Virgil turned, capturing the other's lips with his own, smiling a little into the kiss.

Logan grunted behind them. "Oh, affection. Disgusting."

Patton flipped him off, earning a surprised little gasp from Virgil. "Patton!"

"What?" Patton asked innocently. "He's being a turd."

Virgil just laughed, pulling Patton back in for another kiss.


End file.
